As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems utilize modular information handling system components such as modular power supply components, processing resources and modular fans, all of which may be stored within a rack, multiple racks, or a system chassis. Modular information handling system components such as power supplies and other Field Replaceable Units (FRUs) often incorporate camming assemblies including cam handles for use in installing the modular component within a rack. The modular information handling system components are typically shipped with the handle in the closed position. Because of this, the modular component may be inserted directly into a rack system without first unlatching the cam handle and moving it through its full range of motion to a fully open position. In other words, it is possible to remove the modular component from its shipping package and slide it into the chassis without actually camming the modular component into its fully engaged position. Without utilizing the cam handle to cam the modular component into a fully engaged position, the modular component may become disengaged and the system may experience connectivity problems.